


I'll Always Find You

by AnitaAlways



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Duck Triplets don't know what's going on, Gen, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, but he's also crazy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: Donald tenses. “You.”“Me.” The voice seems amused.“How did you get this number?” Donald snarls, immediately hostile.“Oh, come now, is that any way to talk to family?”“Given I’ve spent a long time hiding from you, yes, it is,” Donald hisses.
Comments: 121
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an anonymous number. Donald _hates_ anonymous numbers. Bill collectors and scams. He still has to answer, though, because life isn’t cheap in Duckburg, where he lives. “Hello?” 

“Donald,” purrs the voice on the other end. “It’s been too long. How are you?” 

Donald tenses. “You.” 

“Me.” The voice seems amused. 

“How did you get this number?” Donald snarls, immediately hostile. 

“Oh, come now, is that any way to talk to family?” 

“Given I’ve spent a long time hiding from you, yes, it is,” Donald hisses. 

“You should know by now that hiding from me is a lost cause,” the voice chuckles. “You’ve tried it before.” 

“I had new motivation. It took you 9 years to find me this time.” 

“I still found you. I always do.” 

Donald clenches a fist. “We- I’ll be gone before you get here. You’re not taking me back to that manor.” 

The voice laughs. “We? Let me guess. You’re the reason I haven’t been around my great nephews.” 

“You guessed right. I don’t want them locked in that manor 24/7 because you’re a control freak.” Is Donald being harsh? Yes. Does the guy on the other end deserve it? Also yes. 

“Control freak? I’m hurt.” 

“How else would you describe someone who kept me locked in that mansion so I didn’t see the light of day until I was 9?” 

“Protective,” the voice says casually. 

Donald spends a minute after that telling the guy on the other end exactly where he can shove that protectiveness, and the voice laughs louder. “You always were feisty, Donald. You have so much of your sister in you.” 

“I still can’t believe you’re related to Mom. Mom wouldn’t have let the Sp-” 

“Don’t. Bring. That. Up,” the voice hisses. “That wasn’t my fault.” 

Donald scowls. “Look, _Uncle Scrooge_ , I’m trying to raise my boys in peace. Leave us alone.” 

Scrooge is grinning now, Donald can feel it. “Pushing my buttons to try and get me to lose focus. Clever. Won’t work, though. I spent 9 years looking for you, Donald. Why would I let you go now?” 

Donald hisses and hangs up. “Boys, we’re moving. Tonight.” 


	2. Discovered

The boys have been sheltered from what’s happening for a very long time, and Donald _really_ doesn’t want to explain now. But as Huey, Dewey, and Louie look at him with sorrow and confusion, Donald has to say _something_. 

“I have an… enemy. Someone very powerful who wants to keep me prisoner.” 

Dewey gasps. “What? Why?” 

“Because he’s an unhinged old bird. He knows he’s powerful, and he thinks that means he should control everything. Including me.” 

Louie’s tail feathers droop. “That’s awful.” 

“I know. I didn’t tell you because you were too young, too innocent. But now he’s found me, and we have to go. I don’t know what he’ll do to you otherwise.” 

Huey nods, hugging the other two. “We understand.” 

Louie looks out the window of their bedroom as they sail away in the houseboat, looking even whiter than ever. “Who could possibly want Uncle Donald?” 

“He’s a powerful bird, Uncle Donald told us that much,” Huey says. “Do you think it’s a mob boss or something? Was Uncle Donald an enforcer or something?” 

“Nah. He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy,” Dewey shrugs. “Probably just a lunatic like in the comics or video games who saw Uncle Donald and got obsessed.” 

“Who also happens to be very dangerous,” Huey comments. “Otherwise, Uncle Donald would have called the police or something. Who does that rule out?” 

“That pretty much only leaves Flint Glomgold, Mark Beaks, and Scrooge McDuck,” Dewey says. “To hide from any of them would be tough, given how much they control.” 

“Explains why Uncle Donald only gets paid in cash and keeps it all here,” Louie says, playing with a ball. “You can’t track it if it’s not in a bank.” 

“And- Hey, who owns Tah Dah? Cause we can rule them out.” 

“Mark Beaks,” Louie tells Dewey. “That leaves Flint Glomgold and Scrooge McDuck.” 

“Where did Uncle Donald work before today?” 

“I think the Pirates’ Dock.” 

“And who owns that?” 

“Flint Glomgold,” Louie grins, proud of his business knowledge- and then shudders. “That means Uncle Donald is hiding from…” 

“The richest duck in the world,” Huey and Dewey say in unison. “Oh, crap…” 

That morning, they’ve made it far enough that Donald thinks it’s safe for them to stop for breakfast. They order the Family Pack and have it gone within 10 minutes. Then, Donald calls for the check. 

“Oh, there’s no need,” the waitress says. “Someone already paid for it.” 

Donald chokes on his water. “Th-Thank you,” he says, and immediately starts escorting the triplets to the boat. 

“He found us? Again?” 

“The chase usually doesn’t last long,” Donald admits, “but as long as we have the houseboat, we can keep him off us for just a while.” 

The triplets nod as they get back onto the houseboat. Donald sighs, opening the door- and immediately looks more terrified than Huey, Dewey, and Louie have ever seen him. 

Sitting on the armchair in the houseboat is an old duck with a red jacket, a black cane, and a black top hat. He’s grinning, fixing the ducks before him with a dark gaze. “Donald, me darlin’ nephew,” he croons, voice carrying both honey and arsenic. “ _It’s so good to see you._ ”


	3. Road Home

In any other situation, Huey, Dewey, and Louie wonder if Donald would have fought back. If so, the idea of them being caught in the crossfires scares their uncle enough to not resist as Scrooge hooks his neck with the cane and starts heading to the car, gesturing for the triplets to follow. “So. How have you been supporting yourself since you left?” 

“I got odd jobs here and there,” Donald replies, a mix of terror and fury in his voice. “Too many to remember.” 

Scrooge chuckles. “That why you never left the houseboat?” 

“Remember how long it took you to catch up with me?” Donald scowls. “That’s why.” 

Scrooge shrugs. “Fair enough.” Then he grins at the triplets, who all flinch in unison. “So how are Della’s kids? Can’t imagine they’ve been doing well, given your temper.” 

Donald’s scowl deepens. “They’ve been better than they would have been _other_ places.” 

Scrooge flinches, as if physically harmed by the comment, then chuckles. “Still as sharp as ever, huh, Donald?” 

“Always had to be.” 

It’s a long ride back, and Scrooge is eyeing the triplets the whole way. As they get out of the car, Scrooge purrs, “Do you want to see your room?” 

Scrooge reaches for Louie, and faster than any of the triplets have seen Donald move, he grabs his uncle’s wing. Something cracks that probably isn’t supposed to, and Donald hisses, “Do whatever you want to _me_ , Uncle Scrooge, but do not. Lay a wing. On my boys.” 

Scrooge’s eyes widen, and he looks like he’s in pain, but he recovers quickly. “That’s more aggression than I’ve seen from you in our adventuring days.” 

“Yeah. And?” 

“Why?” 

“I get angrier about the idea of someone touching my kids than I do about how you kept me locked in the-” 

Scrooge rolls his eyes and scoffs, interrupting Donald. “Curse me kilts, are you still stuck in the past?” 

“Not until a couple hours ago,” snarls Donald. 

Scrooge grins and leads the four inside.


	4. Short Flashback

_He’s 12, and the last time he was outside of the manor was age 5. Donald tosses a tiny ball against the wall for a while, then punches the wall. “I can’t take it anymore! It’s quiet, it’s lonely, it’s boring! Don’t you miss the outside, Del?!”_

_Della shrugs, sketching something. “Yeah, I do. Last time we tried to go out, though, Uncle Scrooge freaked. He thinks we’re safest here.”_

_“He thinks we’re_ **_collectibles_** _,” Donald snarls. “_ ** _Dolls_** _. He even has custom-made outfits for us!”_

_Della glances at her lavender dress. “I like them.”_

_“The outfits wouldn’t be half as bad if he didn’t keep us stuck here. I want to see the sun, Del.”_

_“Donald, you’re probably going to fail. You know that, right?”_

_Donald clenches his teeth, a steely look in his eyes. “If I get even a minute of sunlight, it’s worth it.”_

Donald refuses to be separated from his nephews. It’s just not gonna happen. Scrooge gives him a sneering grin, but accepts it, waving a hand. “Come eat when you’re ready,” he smiles. “I had your favorite made.” 

Donald sighs as Beakley and Launchpad take his things. “Of course,” he replies, picking up a frightened Huey, Dewey, and Louie. As they get settled in, the white duck sighs. “Huey, Dewey, Louie, don’t worry. I’m gonna get you away from this lunatic. The second I know enough to get us out, I will. In the meantime, stay strong.” 

The triplets keep hugging their uncle. “Yes, Uncle Donald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but important information. These will start appearing whenever backstory needs to happen.


	5. Leaving (Flashback)

_ “You’d leave now? NOW?! When your own sister is gone?!” Scrooge is swinging at Donald with his staff and screaming at him. “When I’m at my lowest?!”  _

_ Donald has to duck (ha ha) and dodge to avoid being hit. “You lose Della, you hold on tighter to me. That’s how it goes. You acted like this when Mom died!”  _

_ Scrooge growls. “I took great care of you!”  _

_ “The last time I saw the sun was when I was 15 years old! The time before that, I was 12!”  _

_ “You’re safe! That’s what matters!”  _

_ “I was a prisoner! Della gave me a reason to sit and take it! I’m not gonna stay now that YOU let her-”  _

_ The cane connects, and Donald goes down. “DON’T YOU BLAME ME FOR THAT!” Scrooge screams. “I didn’t do that!”  _

_ “You made her the rocket! You had no problem letting her go! INTO SPACE! And even if you didn’t have her fly it, she took it to get away from the lunatic keeping her locked up!”  _

_ “I’ll show you a lunatic!” Scrooge swings again, but he’s wild and Donald can just run for it. Scrooge chases him, screaming obscenities, cursing him for even dreaming of leaving the manor-  _

_ And right as he reaches the gate, the trap Donald set that afternoon springs, trapping Scrooge in some cords. The old duck roars, pulling at the restraints, then wails, looking more unhinged than Donald has ever seen him, “Don’t leave me! Please! Don’t leave! I’ll die without you! You can’t leave family!”  _

_ Donald hesitates, then clenches a fist. “You can’t imprison family, either. Never stopped you.”  _

_ Donald turns and leaves. And never looks back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write it, I had to


	6. First Evening

Dinner is tense. Scrooge has meats and baked goods of all kinds at the table, but Donald regards them like they’re drugged, so Huey, Dewey, and Louie do, too. They take just enough to be polite, not enough that it should do anything for them. Scrooge notices and seems upset by it, but says nothing about it. Instead, he asks, “So, what have you been up to in the past 10 years? You never called, you never wrote…” 

“I was working at sea,” Donald replies. “And raising 3 boys. Doesn’t give as much time for stuff like that as you should know work doesn’t.” 

“Fair enough. So, you 3…” When Scrooge grins at the triplets, all of them cringe, holding each other’s wings, and there's a darkly satisfied glint in his eyes. “What have you been up to?” 

“Uh… Uncle Donald has been homeschooling us,” Dewey replies, sweating. 

“And I was quarterback for our Little League team,” Huey adds, looking away from the elderly duck. “We almost got the championship.” 

“Who beat you?” 

“The Knights,” Huey responds, still very much intimidated. 

“Hmm. I always hated football," Scrooge grouses. "An excuse for a bunch of angry boys to stomp each other into the ground.” 

Huey chuckles. “Don’t _I_ know it,” he jokes, then realizes that he’s just shared a laugh with his evil uncle. 

Louie has started playing solitaire on his phone, and he seems more relaxed (and feels safer) than just a few moments ago. Scrooge doesn’t plan on letting him off, though. “What are ya playin’, lad?” 

“Oh! Uh…” Louie is immediately fearful and stuttering, and Scrooge seems _amused_ by his reaction. “I’m p-playing Solitaire.” 

“You kids still play that? How do you fare?” Scrooge asks, standing up to look over Louie’s shoulder. 

“Uh… pretty well?” Louie whimpers, wide-eyed and terrified of the old duck standing over him. 

Donald fixes Scrooge with a furious glare, and the Scotsman raises his wings and steps back. “You should try it with _real_ cards. I’ve got gold-plated ones I think you’d love.” 

“Uh…” Louie looks at Donald, who begrudgingly motions for him to play along. “Maybe.” 

Scrooge grins and turns to leave. “I’ve got business to take care of. Please, enjoy more food. And Donald, relax. You’re already here, why would I need to drug it?” 

Donald mutters something the triplets can’t understand, but that gets an unhinged giggle from Scrooge as he leaves for his office. 

In said office, Scrooge picks up his phone and makes a call. “Oh, don’t be a smart aleck, you know who this is. How’s the Money Bin doing? … I know _that_. I meant what I told you I wanted done with it. … What do you mean, you haven’t finished it?! … Well, okay, I did tell you that. How much longer is it going to be? … Two months? Of course I can keep them here that long. At least, I’m pretty sure I can. … I know he did, but I’ve made a few changes since then, and- … Look, I know I can hold them here that long. If it becomes too hard, I’ll keep them in the part of the Bin actually filled with money. Safest place for what belongs to me. … Kids? Pft. So was Donald, and he got away. Twice. … _That’s none of your business._ Finish up the project. … Goodbye, Gyro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, back to the present.


	7. A/N: If I Could Draw

I can't draw worth crap, but I just got the picture of an unhinged Scrooge chasing Donald and the triplets with the cane axe. 

Whether or not this happens in the story, you have to wait and see, but it's not unlikely for Scrooge to snap and say, "If I can't have them, _no one can_." 

Have a nice day!


	8. A/N: If I Could Draw 2

If I had to describe a picture to explain the dynamic between this Scrooge and Webby, it would be him holding her like a doll and grinning at the viewer while she's just got this tired smile. He's been raising her since she hatched, and the next chapter shows exactly what that did to her (and what Scrooge would love for it to do to the boys and Donald). 


	9. Webby

Dewey gets up early the next morning. Rough night, but can anyone blame him given the circumstances? So he (with Huey’s pocketknife) goes out and looks around. Good to know what you’re up against. 

About 3 minutes into his looking around, he hears Scrooge’s voice. “...and took out 7 mummies with that one trick!” 

“That sounds so cool, Uncle Scrooge!” comes a little girl’s voice. “What happened to her?” 

“She disappeared,” sighs the Scotsman. “Ran away.” 

“That’s awful,” the girl whines. Dewey gets closer and sees Scrooge sitting at a fireplace with a little girl dressed like… his mother? “Why did she run away?” 

“I don’t know,” Scrooge sighs, running a wing down her feathers. 

Dewey stares at the scene, confused. Did Scrooge  _ replace _ his mother?! Shocked, he gets close, making his presence known. Scrooge turns and smiles at him. “Oh, uh… Bluey! Glad you’re here. Meet Webby.” 

Dewey doesn’t know whether to be relieved or insulted that Scrooge doesn’t know his name, especially if he’s been stalking the Duck family. So he nods cautiously at the girl. “...hi?” 

The girl beams, running over and tackling Dewey in a hug. “Hi! Uncle Scrooge told me so much about you!” she giggles, holding him like he’s the first other child she’s ever seen. 

Dewey looks at her and hugs back, putting it in the back of his mind that he very well could be. “Did he? What did he say?” 

Webby goes into a long speech and Dewey stares at the smug-looking Scrooge, who’s watching the scene. If the poor kid expected it to be even slightly easy to get out, the fact that they’d be leaving a child with this lunatic has destroyed it. 

Dewey guides Webby into the room Scrooge has assigned them (which is in the highest point. Louie quipped when he saw it, “75 rooms in this place and he sticks us in the attic.”), where his brothers have woken up. 

“Hey, guys. Meet Webby. Apparently she lives here, too.” There’s a warning in his voice: “watch what you say.” 

Louie grins and sidles over. “Hi. I’m Louie. Nice to meetcha,” he says, sticking out a wing- and Webby shakes it vigorously, spitting out questions. 

“What’s Donald really like? Where were you the whole time? Who’s the evil triplet?” 

“Louie,” Huey and Dewey reply in perfect unison, and Louie shrugs it off. 

“Eh, fair.” 

Huey sits down on the floor, motioning for Webby to join him. “As for Uncle Donald…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked this for a while and I just now finished. And yes, Scrooge has her dress up like Della. And treats her like Della. And even calls her "Della" on occasion. He's looking for someone in the triplets to dress up like Donald, Fethry, and Gladstone. Who have all left him and he has yet to find the latter two. He's... not well.


	10. A/N: If I Could Draw 3

If I could draw, I'd do a picture of Scrooge in the back of his limo putting his wings over Launchpad's eyes and grinning. Poor Launchpad was sad and broken when Scrooge found him, and Scrooge picked up the pieces and remade Launchpad into something dependent on him, something warped. A toy to play with. 

Scrooge is very much unhinged, and I'm flexing my villain writing chops working on him. 


	11. Pierrot the Great

_ The Big Top Show is a wild, rowdy circus. Scrooge has often declared how much he despises that kind of show. Which turns a lot of heads when he shows up in one.  _

_ Especially the head of the star of the show: Pierrot the Great, the green-clad jester who does magic, illusions, and impressive musical numbers while cast as the villain of every story. He seems on edge during the performance, and every so often he glances at Scrooge with something like nervousness. But he performs splendidly, right down to the villain’s dying moments, earning applause not unlike the clap of thunder. He takes his bows and goes backstage, and Scrooge decides that yes, it’s him.  _

_ That night, as the tent is being packed up, the old Scotsman drops by Pierrot’s room. The clown, still in uniform, doesn’t turn around. “Hey! You were in the audience! Did you like the show? I know your crazy tailfeathers never liked the circus, but I like to think that I’m still that good.”  _

_ Scrooge sighs. “Yes, you were good. I’m surprised you were able to work that hard.”  _

_ “You give good motivation,” Pierrot replies, a smile on his face that drips with blazing hatred. “So what do you want, Mister McDuck?”  _

_ “Do you have to be so formal? I’m your uncle. Your family.”  _

_ Pierrot answers that with a snort. “Family? More like a prison warden. You had security cameras and traps. You used to sleep by the door. It took me months to develop the perfect escape plan, and even then, it was only by luck that it succeeded.”  _

_ “Why did you want to escape?! I took great care of you!”  _

_ “You planned out every moment of every day for us. Down to what we wore. You wrote a show with us as the main characters and expected us to play the parts. It was suffocating.”  _

_ “Was it seriously that bad?!”  _

_ “Bad enough that none of us want the triplets living with you. Bad enough that we all ran away. Bad enough that Della-”  _

_ Scrooge breaks a desk. “Watch what comes out of that beak next, Gladstone.”  _

_ Pierrot just smirks. “It’s Pierrot now, get the name right. Now, unless you plan on physically dragging me to the manor, I have to go.”  _

_ Two words, growled out in a sharp, low voice. “I do.”  _

_ Pierrot stands up and grabs his cane, which lights up in green magic. “Okay.”  _

_ *  _

_ He’s beaten so terrifyingly easily that it’s insulting. Gladst- Pierrot the Great lives up to his name, wielding illusion magic, flight, and even a little lightning. And luckily for him (Scrooge  _ hates _ that word, but that’s what it is), the Scotsman has different objects fall on him, including a pile of fabrics. When he finally gets out, the circus is gone and so is Pierrot. “Where did he learn magic?!” the old duck screeches, and is only further infuriated by seeing that Pierrot has left an autographed green joker card for him.  _

_ Yep, this will be a little harder than he thought.  _


	12. Mad

_ The sea is said to be able to drive people mad. Live there long enough and you will become a different person. Scrooge is going to check if this is true. He hasn’t used the sea lab in years, and he has zero idea how it was found. But it was, and the guy inside is practically a sitting duck (ha ha).  _

_ Scrooge hits a button on his sub, sending out a call. When it’s answered, he grins. “Hello, Fethry. Long time, no see.”  _

_ There’s a fearful squeak, which Scrooge takes great pleasure in hearing, and Fethry manages, “H-how did you-”  _

_ “Bills. I’ve actually been paying attention to them, and a lab I abandoned is actually costing me money.” Scrooge laughs, and his gaze darkens. “You got careless, Fethry.”  _

_ Fethry twitches. “So, now what? You’re here to take me back?”  _

_ “Aye.”  _

_ “I’ve been  _ busy  _ lately. Don’t expect it to be easy.” And to punctuate the statement, a shock makes its way to the sub, shaking it. Scrooge has to steady himself, and he blanches.  _

_ Fethry made weapons. To keep him away.  _

_ He could really use a win, after what happened with Pierrot. So he grins. “I won’t.”  _

_ *  _

_ Scrooge makes a mental note to never underestimate his family again. Fethry did a lot of damage before Scrooge made it in, and then Fethry used a new piece of technology to blind him so he could flood the area and swim away, leaving Scrooge defeated and embarrassed. The sea drove Fethry mad, and that madness bested the great Scrooge McDuck.  _

_ Fethry built weapons, Pierrot learned magic, and Scrooge failed at retrieving both. He has a feeling that the only reason he got Donald was because raising the triplets left him with no time to build defenses. As Fethry and Gl-  _ Pierrot  _ have no such limitations, they will be significantly harder to bring in.  _

_ Of  _ course  _ the universe isn’t going to make it this easy.  _


	13. Chess

“You want to play chess?” 

It’s been two weeks, and Louie has at least somewhat resigned himself to his temporary residence. He didn’t expect his uncle to come to him and offer to play with him, though. 

Scrooge is smiling warmly, holding up a box with the chessboard. “I haven’t had a good game in a while.” 

Louie tilts his head and frowns. “My chess is a little…” He trails off, and Scrooge smiles. 

“I’ll go easy on you, then.” 

As they play, Louie looks over the board. Scrooge is good, he’ll grant that. Still, the ducking moves a pawn and asks, “So why did you and Uncle Donald fight?” 

“He didn’t see reason. I did,” Scrooge replies. “Safety was the last thing on his mind.” 

“Safety and freedom. The age-old debate.” Louie moves a bishop. “So it’s more that you and he were on opposite sides of that.” 

Scrooge nods. “I always erred on the side of safety myself.” 

“Like all the times you went exploring?” Louie deadpans. “Or the monsters you fought? Or the enemies you made? Or-” 

“I can handle it. Donald can’t,” Scrooge shoots back. “Have you seen him fight?” 

“There was a mafia incident. Uncle Donald told us to wait outside, and he came out five minutes later with a bag of guns and knives that he sold at a pawn shop the next day. I’m pretty sure he can handle things.” 

Scrooge hums. “Impressive. I’d have liked to see that.” 

Louie leans back. “Well, a broken trust can ruin chances to see that. Checkmate.” 

Scrooge’s eyes widen and he looks down at the board. It takes a moment, and then the old duck sputters, “How... Wha... But you said-” 

Louie grins. “Yeah, well, I didn’t need you to think that about me anymore. See ya,” he says cheerily, getting up from the chessboard. 

In less than five minutes, Louie has established himself in his great-uncle’s mind as a cunning strategist who can lie to the face of his opponent as easily as breathing. And make him believe it. Scrooge can’t let his guard down around that one. 


	14. Gaslight

Dewey catches Scrooge’s eye while play-fighting Webby. She’s clearly the more skilled of the two, but Dewey has been going at it with her for fifteen minutes. He cheats, attacking from behind, grabbing nearby objects, and shoving her into whatever space he can find. Scrooge is intrigued by how resourceful he is. After Dewey manages to win after grabbing his uncle’s flashlight from a drawer, then heads back to his room, Scrooge approaches. 

“Not bad.” 

Dewey glares daggers at his uncle. “What do  _ you  _ want?” 

“To talk to my great-nephew.” 

“Sucks for you, then. Uncle Donald told me all about you.” Dewey glares, fist tightening. 

“Oh? What did he say?” 

“That you locked him up and tried to control every second of his life.” 

“He always did have a distorted view of events,” Scrooge replies, pulling Dewey to a seat using his cane. “Being a little strict is different from being a control freak.” 

“You hunted us down and dragged us back.” 

“He ran away,” Scrooge responded. “I was worried. Imagine how scared Donald would be if you ran off. Don’t you think he would do everything in his power to find you? When your mother disappeared, I spent years looking for her.” 

Dewey freezes. “Uncle Donald says she ran away from you.” 

“Not exactly. I made her something special. I wanted to give her the stars. When she tried to use it without my help, it backfired. Donald freaked out and ran away, and I spent years looking for both of them.” 

Dewey looks conflicted. “But Uncle Donald-” 

“Has never handled grief well. He went into a similar spiral when his parents died and left him and your mother to me.” Scrooge sighs. “His mind tends to filter events through the most negative lens possible.” Dewey doesn’t answer, and Scrooge presses. “I brought him here because he needs help and I can do it.” 

“You’re lying,” Dewey growls. “You have to be. Uncle Donald has done a really good job with us, and if he was as crazy as you say-” 

“I never said crazy. Just that his memory is distorted. Pessimism will do that to you.” Scrooge gets up. “Anyway, I have work to do. See you at dinner.” 


End file.
